Paradise By The Dashboard Light
by loopylou992
Summary: Rosalie has been dating Emmett for a while now and is ready to go all the way with him. Tonight is the night will she get her wish or will fate intervene and take things on a whole different route? Written as part of Twilight Fanfic Advocacy's Annual Horrific Halloween Countdown.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

This story was written as part of the Twilight Fanfic Advocacy's 2nd Annual Horrific Halloween Countdown. They asked members of the Facebook Page to write a one shot and they gave us quotes to use. Me, being me couldn't settle on just one and this was allowed so below re the quotes that I used.

Quotes used:

"I'll go check it out." First Dead Guy in every slasher flick.

"I have such sights to show you!" Hellraiser (1987) (Pinhead)

"We all go a little mad sometimes." Psycho (1960) (Norman Bates)

"It's Halloween, everyone's entitled to one good scare." Halloween (1978)

"No tears, please. It's a waste of good suffering." Hellraiser (1987)

* * *

I was thrilled to be the one that all of the other girls wanted to be and were jealous of, the one all the boys wanted .The girls were not only jealous of my good looks and figure. I was the girl that got picked up every afternoon from school by her hunky boyfriend, Emmett McCarty.

You see, the thing about Forks is that it's a small, deadbeat town and I hated living here. I could not wait to see the back of it, but knew that would not be happening anytime soon. I mean seriously, the highlight of the week here would be seeing the sunshine. Oh, how I missed the sun. I had moved here with my folks from LA for reasons that I had not revealed to any of the immature, inbred locals that I was with at school and I won't share it with anyone. They thought that we had moved when my grams had a fall and broke her hip. But that's enough about them, they are not important, I am. My name? Oh yeah, like you don't know, but just in case you don't, my name is Rosalie Hale.

I walked out of the school building, my designer purse draped over my arm as the underlings held the doors open for me, hoping to get a scrap of attention from me, not that I acknowledged their existence; there was no need, not when I had Emmett waiting for me.

I strutted confidently across the parking lot as I approached him and his convertible knowing that all eyes were on me, and I worked it for all I was worth. Once I reached him, I opened the door, climbed inside and leaned over to kiss him. Knowing that people were still watching, I didn't care; he was mine and people needed to be reminded of that. I was merely marking my territory, so to speak.

Once I pulled back from him, a broad grin broke across his handsome face, revealing the sexy dimples that formed on his cheeks. "Hey gorgeous, how was school?" he asked.

Waving my hand dismissively I put my sunglasses on, even though they weren't needed in this god-forsaken town. They added to my allure and allowed to me see who was watching me without them knowing it. "Can we just get outta here? I mean, they are all staring." I motioned to where a group of girls were stood looking at us. Emmett chuckled, started the car and pulled a 180 degree turn before he slowed down and winked at them as we sped away. "Do you have to encourage them, I mean really? As if you are interested in _them_ when you have _me_. " I snickered at my own humor and knew, of course, that I was right.

Looking out the car window, I pretended to be bored, knowing that he would not be able to resist my pouty routine. He simply laughed, placing his hand on my thigh, running it slowly up my exposed skin, pausing only once he reached the hem of my very short skirt. I was just glad that he couldn't see the huge grin on my face. I had him exactly where I wanted him, just like I always did.

I moved slightly in my seat, causing his hand to slide under the hem. I wasn't ready to stop him as his long fingers continued inching ever closer to my panties...well, not just yet. Once he was within touching distance of his goal, I slapped his hand away, pulling my skirt down as much as possible before I scolded him. "Hey! You think I'm the kinda girl who just puts out?"

He laughed once again before he pulled the car over to the side of the road. Once we stopped, he turned and looked at me with a serious expression on his face. "No babe, I know you ain't that kinda girl. You are classy. I'm sorry Rose, I really am. I crossed a line. Can you ever forgive me?" He gave me that puppy dog look, the one that I never could resist and I was done for.

I looked around, glad that we were in the middle of nowhere. I unfastened my seat belt and climbed over to straddle his lap as I looked into his eyes and whispered, "I think I can forgive you." I knew that I was giving off mixed signals but I didn't care. I heard him groan as I settled onto his lap, allowing my skirt to ride up. His strong hands grasped my hips as our lips met, and the kiss was deep and intense.

Once I broke the kiss, I pulled away from him and muttered almost to myself, "You have no idea just how much of a bad girl I can be."

I knew he wanted more, hell, I wanted more and tonight was going to be the night that we would both get what we wanted. The whole town would be distracted with the annual Halloween parade and trick or treating. They really wouldn't miss me.

Tonight I would finally go all the way with Emmett McCarty.

I moved back to my seat, righting my skirt, knowing that he was looking at me; his eyes hungry for more. We set off towards my house and I knew that he was stealing glances at me as he drove, looking at me like I was something to eat - but I didn't care. I decided to tease him by crossing my long, slender legs and I heard him groan with desire. It was fun teasing him like this.

Once we arrived at my house, he parked by the curb and I decided to tell him. "Tonight, pick me up at 7pm. You're going to take me to dinner, then we will have some time just for us." I dropped my voice low before I said the final two words. "_Onl_y us."

Climbing out of the car I turned and winked at him as I closed the door, my final words to him being "don't be late."

There was something about Emmett, something that I just couldn't put my finger on that attracted me to him so strongly, apart from the obvious facts that he was ripped and gorgeous. As I walked into the house I shouted my arrival and started up to my bedroom to plan my outfit for tonight. If what I had planned came off, tonight would be a night that both Emmett and I would remember for a very long time.

As I was putting the final touches to my hair and make up I heard a car horn sounding outside. I ran to the window and I saw Emmett leaning up against the side of his car, his strong arms folded across his chest. When he saw me, he smiled and waved, to which I raised my hand and waved back. Making my way downstairs, I heard grams shout to me and I went into the room that she was using as her bedroom, just off the main hallway.

"Rosalie, child, please sit and talk to your grams a minute," she said as she patted the bed next to her. I rolled my eyes but went and sat down anyway. "So your heading out, tonight of all nights. Is this with a suitor?"

I choked back a laugh. "Grams, we don't call them _suitors_ anymore. He's my boyfriend and we have a date. He's taking me to dinner in Port Angeles." I felt pleased that I could tell her of my plans with my boyfriend.

"Tonight? You can't Rosalie, you have to cancel. You cannot do this, tonight of all nights!" She whispered.

"Oh no, I can and I will. There is no way that I am cancelling, he's here already, waiting outside for me. I have to go Grams, I can't keep him waiting. Not _tonight_." I stood to leave but her withered hand reached out, taking hold of my wrist, pulling me towards her.

"Rosalie, you cannot do this. Tonight is a sacred night for the townsfolk, they have traditions and you have to adhere to them. You know why I don't want you out there."

I laughed, "Oh yeah, trick or treating, overdosing on candy and scary stories to keep the children well behaved. Wow, how can I turn that down? Oh yeah, because I have a hot date with Emmett McCarty to look forward to. I know where I would rather be."

She took a sharp intake of breath, gripping me tighter. "Who did you say?" she demanded. I turned to face her, and noticed the look of panic on her face.

I spoke slowly so she wouldn't misunderstand. "E-m-m-e-t-t M-c-C-a-r-t-y. Now if you don't mind, I have to go. Pulling my wrist free from her hold, I walked to the door before I turned to face her a final time before leaving. "Night grams, enjoy whatever mumbo jumbo traditions you have planned for tonight. Me? I have a date. I have to go, okay?"

"Rosalie, please! Ask him to come inside. I want to meet him, just to check that his intentions are honourable towards you. Is that too much to ask? Humor me, please?" I rolled my eyes, knowing that there was no point fighting with her. I went out to the front of the house, beckoning Emmett. He bounded up the path, pausing when he reached the porch and saw the assortment of dream catchers and wind chimes that adorned the wooden beam. I saw his expression change from a smile to a slight grimace. When I took his hand to lead him inside, he paused in the doorway.

"Oh Emmett, come on. Grams wants to meet you, to make sure that you are suitable for me. You know the drill." I rolled my eyes and pulled a face. When I looked at him, his face was an emotionless mask as he stared into the open house. I kissed his lips before I tried to reassure him. "It's okay, it's only my grams. C'mon, she won't bite, I promise." I took his hand in mine, reacting to how cold he felt tonight. He remained unmoving on the porch until my grams voice broke through the silence.

"Rosalie, don't dawdle, sweetheart. Bring that young man in here to meet me. Please, come on in, Emmett."

Suddenly he came to life and he indicated for me to lead the way inside, his usual, bright smile lighting up his face. I walked into my grams room, and he remained by my side.

I had never felt so uncomfortable as I did when I made the introduction. "Grams, this is Emmett McCarty. Emmett, this is my grams."

He took a step toward her, extending his hand out to hers. "Pleasure to meet you ma'am." She didn't return the gesture and I was appalled. She simply folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hmmm, just as I thought. Now leave, and don't come back, ever." I had never heard the edge that her voice contained. "Rosalie, you are not to leave here with him, I forbid it." Her eyes flashed with anger but I was not going to stand for this.

"How dare you, grams. Emmett is my boyfriend, I love him and will not have you telling him to get out. You are not telling me who I can and can't see."

I wanted to say more, but was interrupted by my parents coming home with my brother Peter, who came bounding into the house, dressed as a skeleton. His candy pail was overflowing as he shouted, "Grams! Grams, look what I got!" He jumped onto the bed, ready to show her his haul of candy. I took this as a chance to leave.

One outside I turned to Emmett. "I am so sorry, she really has lost her mind. Crazy old bird."

Emmett just laughed as he said. "We all go a little mad sometimes." With a final look at the house I climbed into the car. I didn't care what grams had said, Emmett was mine and I wasn't letting him go.

We drove to Port Angeles in near silence. I kept looking at him and could see his jaw clenching as if he was annoyed about something. I hoped that Grams stupid ways and comments hadn't scared him off. I mean, tonight was _the_ night and I wanted him. With it being Halloween, well, that just made it more special for me, especially since there is a full moon.

Once we were at the restaurant he picked at his meal, hardly eating anything. I knew that I had to say something, as I wanted tonight to be perfect and I wasn't about to allow his childish behaviour spoil my night and my plans.

"So, what's with the mean and moody routine?" I questioned. " If I really wanted to spend the night with a silent moron, I could've picked anyone from school. It's not like I would be short of people who would jump at the chance. But no, I picked you, and you could at least act a little more grateful to be here." His eyes snapped to mine and I swore that I saw a flash of anger there, and it turned me on immensely. I was getting under his skin, this was good. I reached across the table, taking his hand in mine; while under the table I ran my foot up the inside of his leg and toward his groin. I watched as he reacted to me, his eyes boring into mine.

The waitress came over and asked in a bored tone, "Do you guys want any dessert?"

Neither of us answered, we just continued to stare at each other while I seductively licked my lips and Emmett snapped at her. "No! Check, please." As she walked away he muttered to me. "I have my dessert right in front of me, I just need to claim it." I giggled as his words hit home. Tonight was definitely the night for him, too. We didn't wait for the bill to come, he threw some notes onto the table and we practically ran out of the restaurant to his car. Once inside we kissed passionately, almost forgetting where we were, until we heard someone bang on the car window.

Looking at the window I screamed, seeing the face of a zombie staring in at me. It was stupid, I mean it's Halloween and this was clearly someone in a costume. I covered my face at the shame of being so shocked. Emmett chuckled as he started the car saying, "Someone's a little jumpy tonight." I slapped his arm playfully, smiling at him.

On the drive back from Port Angeles we were a mess of roaming hands and I was surprised that he didn't crash the car, with all the teasing that was going on. Then again, he gave as good as he got, which surprised me, causing my anticipation levels to rise. I thought that we would go back to _his_ place. I got a shock when he suddenly turned off the highway and drove up what could only be described as a dirt track.

"Wha...where are we going? Emmett, where are we going?"

He turned and grinned at me, "Somewhere a we can be alone." He waggled his eyebrows at me. "I know that you want it, Rose, and so do I...especially tonight. You have teased me hard, in more ways than one," he smirked.

I settled back into my seat and smiled, this was exactly what I wanted; however this was even more than I had hoped for...me, Emmett and a secluded location. I couldn't have planned this any better myself...other than having a nice, plush hotel room. Maybe I could persuade him that I was the kind of girl who deserved _more_ than a quick fumble in his car.I certainly wasn't going to refuse him a blow job, and you never know... maybe we would finally hit that home run. After all, I had kept him at third base for way too long.

We traveled down the track for what felt like forever, there were trees all around us and it gave me a chill. Emmett must've noticed and he turned up the heat in the car.

Eventually the track opened up into a large empty parking area and I saw that there was a lake that was calm and still as the moonlight glinted off the surface of the dark water. It was perfect. "Oh Emmett! It's beautiful out here. What is this place?"

He turned off the engine and faced me. "Lake Pleasant."

"I didn't know that this place was here. How did you know about it? I mean, it's pretty far off the road." I knew that I was babbling but now that we were here, I suddenly felt like I had been hit by an attack of nerves. I mean, me? Nervous? Who would've ever thought.

I felt his hand as it ran up my leg, once again causing me to shudder in response to his touch. It felt like flames blazing across my skin.

"I used to come here all the time, me and my family used to hunt in these woods. It's been a while..." He let his words trail off.

"You... you hunt?" I exhaled the words, amazed that people still did that. Living in LA you didn't realize that went on, but I suppose that Forks is the ass end of nowhere.

He chuckled, finding my words funny. "Yes, little Ms California. We hunt, and we don't always use guns." I found myself wondering what he meant by that but I didn't have time to contemplate it as his eyes fixed on mine and I felt myself getting lost in his stare. It felt as if my breathing had become more shallow and time slowed, not that there was any way to mark it. At first I wanted to pull away from him and break eye contact, but I couldn't. I was transfixed and powerless. When he finally blinked, the moment was gone...lost...the spell was broken.

As I blinked several times, the thought of my man doing something so _manly_ overrode any rational thought that I might have had. At that point, I kissed him, long and hard. Our tongues tangled and his hands roamed over my clothes, brushing against my nipples which hardened at his touch. I was overcome by my need for him, wanting him more than anything.

Once again I found myself clambering onto his lap. He smiled at me as if he knew that he was winning, but he was only winning because I allowed it. He forgot that nothing happens unless I wanted it to.

We kissed again and this time it started soft and gentle before the passion rose within us both. His hands slid deftly under my top, caressing my skin and sending shivers through me. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging and pulling at it as I guided him closer to me.

He bucked his hips, making contact with me where I needed it the most. A deep groan escaped me, only to be swallowed by him. His mouth moved from mine as he traced a line of soft kisses across my neck. Instinctively I let my head fall back, exposing myself to him and his assault.

I felt every kiss he laid on me as he made his way across my neck, before I managed to speak rather than moan. "Oh Emmett, I want you."

In response he whispered into my ear, "As I want you, Rosalie. I have such sights to show you. Ones that you can only imagine. Let me take you, show you...let me take you there."

I felt exhilaration run through me as he grazed my neck with his teeth. I really didn't want a hickey, they were so common. Breaking away from him I raised my eyebrow at him. He simply laughed at me before he kissed me again.

We continued our make out session until I heard a noise that sent a chill through me. A long, blood curdling howl pierced the night air and it sounded like it was nearby. I pulled away from him. "Emmett! Wha...wha... what was that?"

"That Rose, was a wolf. It sounded close by too, I'll go check it out. Those things are dangerous." He moved me off of his knee, back to my own seat and I panicked. I didn't want to be here alone.

Grasping his arm, I whispered, "Please, don't leave me here alone, I'm scared!" He just smiled at me before he opened the car door and was gone, and I was left all alone.

Sitting in the car I was aware that I was vulnerable in the middle of nowhere. No one knew I was here and most people, other my family, wouldn't care where I was. Shit! I pulled my knees up and rested my chin on them, as I rocked myself back and forth. I was a city girl. All this outside, rural shit just didn't fly with me and I wanted to go home, _now_.

Emmett didn't come back. I sat, jumping at every sound and noise that I heard, as everything seemed to be amplified. Then I saw a sudden movement out of the corner of my eye and I jumped in shock as Emmett slammed against the side of the car shouting words that I couldn't make out. As he slid down the door, I screamed in horror at what I was seeing. I felt like I was in some low budget horror film, but there was no one there to yell '_cut'!_

I waited until I was sure that there was no one lurking in the darkness before I opened the door with shaking hands, and stepped out. I was horrified to see that Emmett was nowhere to be found. I whispered his name but there was no reply. I started to tremble as I stepped around the car, my voice stuck in my throat and I feared that my legs would give way, but somehow they held.

I made it to the back of the car when I was grabbed from behind, my feet leaving the ground. No! This could not be happening, not to me! I let out a loud scream, fighting and kicking with everything that I had. Suddenly my feet were back on the ground and I turned around, ready to face my attacker, when I saw Emmett grinning at me.

"You fucking idiot! What did you do that for?" I screamed at him. He held my hands as I tried to hit him, but he was much stronger than I was.

"Calm down babe, it's Halloween, everyone's entitled to one good scare," He joked.

"Not fucking funny, Emmett! I seriously thought that something had happened to you." He silenced me by pulling me toward him, securing me in his arms. I could feel his breath hot on my face and I knew that I couldn't stay mad at him. I wanted him, I had to have him and it had to be tonight. I looked at him through my eyelashes and reaching up, I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down toward me. "I want you Emmett, so badly. I need you." I paused for a moment to let my words sink in. "Do you want me, baby?"

I thought for a second that he had stopped breathing before a low growl escaped and he uttered, "Hell yeah! I want you so bad Rose, you have no idea just how badly I do, and what I want to do to you." He took my hand and placed it on his denim covered groin, where I felt his huge erection. I rubbed my palm over it teasingly, causing him to thrust his hips against my hand.

Somehow we moved to the car and I turned him around, causing him to sit on the edge of the seat. I leaned forward while my hands made their way down his chest. I pushed him slightly backward so he was lying down on the bench seat. I reached to turn the key in the ignition, flipping the switch on the dash that I remembered worked the roof. His eyes returned to me briefly and lit up as he watched the roof retract.

"So, you've got plans for me? I have plans for you, too." He grinned at me, sitting upright before he pulled me on top of him as I squealed in surprise. We kissed again and_ this_ time it was deep, but still there was an edge to it. We kissed and grabbed at each other's clothes before he eventually pushed me back up, getting his breath as he spoke. "It's not gonna work like this, Rose, gimme a sec and I'll sort it out the seats." I nodded and hopped out of the car, watching as he pressed the release on the passenger seat and it reclined. He turned and grinned at me as he settled into it, patting his lap. "Perfect! Now, are you gonna bring that sweet little ass over here?"

I giggled like a schoolgirl as I clambered over the seat and straddled his lap, knowing where this would end up, but not caring. We moved quickly from kissing to groping each other as I rubbed my crotch over his, feeling him strain against the denim as he showed me just how much he wanted me.

Reaching down I unbuckled his belt before I moved onto unzipping his jeans, sliding my hand inside his boxers. His eyes widened at the boldness of my move as I wrapped my fingers around his impressive erection. I could only imagine what he would feel like inside of me, and I knew that I wouldn't have to wait long to find out. He reacted by slipping his hands under my skirt and ripping my panties at the sides. He pulled them out from between my legs, twirling them like a trophy. I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Naughty boy."

He responded in a low whisper. "Oh, you have no idea."

"Two can play this game," I said as I reached inside my bra, producing a small, foil wrapped package. I ripped it with my teeth as I kept one hand on his cock. I heard him groan, causing me to smile at him. Slowly and teasingly I rolled it down his impressive length, my teeth chewing and pulling at my bottom lip, fully aware of the effect that I was having on him.

He slid his hands back under my skirt and lifted me with his strong, firm hands, positioning me over him, teasing me with the tip of him. It caused me to groan with need and want before he slowly and torturiously pulled me down onto him. Once he was fully inside me, I gasped at the feeling, my head falling back at the myriad of sensations that coursed through me.

We moved together, our bodies rocking in time with each other, causing me to groan even more. I felt his hands roaming my breasts, my back and then over my shoulders, slowly tracing his fingers over my neck sending shivers rushing through me. Don't get me wrong, I was no virgin. I'd been around the block as they say, not of course that I would publicize the fact. Sex with Emmett felt better than anything I had experienced before, not that I kept score-cards.

I could feel my own orgasm start to build as we moved together in unison, every moment causing me to groan in pleasure. I closed my eyes and allowed my head to fall back as I enjoyed every second of this feeling, welcoming it. Suddenly my breath caught in my throat. As my head snapped up and my eyes opened, I realized why I couldn't breathe...Emmett was staring at me a dark look on his face and his hands were wrapped tightly around my throat.

I struggled against his tight grip, my fingers frantically clawing at him, but there was no point. He was strong, too strong. Tears filled my eyes as I struggled for breath. He laughed darkly, ""No tears, please. It's a waste of good suffering." My eyes widened as I realized that he had clearly planned to kill me. No one knew we were here. Would he leave my body to be found later or would he dump it in the lake? I had to fight back, I couldn't let him do this to me. I deserved so much better.

Pure panic coursed through me as I struggled against him, but it was futile...he was just too strong. I felt my breath leaving me, and my eyes fluttered as I struggled to remain conscious. He began to speak. I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or if he wanted me to hear.

"Stupid whores, they never, ever learn. You deserve what you get, teasing me, leading me on." He lifted me off of him, which meant that he had to release his grip on my throat. This allowed me to take a deep inhale of breath and I tried to scream. "Oh, I don't think so," came the growl from him as his large hands closed around my throat once more. With the new intake of breath and resolve, I fought against him. "Stop fighting it, we both know that you cannot win against me. It's pointless. Just give in to the darkness and it will be over soon."

I fought and struggled but it was useless as my body went limp in his arms. I knew that it was just a matter of time before I faded away completely. It felt like an out of body experience as I began to see stars, and I gasped what I feared would be my final breath. Slumping against him, my body began to finally shut down, beaten by his sheer size and force.

My face pressed against his shoulder as he whispered into my ear, stroking my hair gently. It felt like I was watching the scene from outside of my body.

"I'm sorry it came to this. I can't help it, you were too beautiful, you would leave me and I wouldn't be able to bear it. They always leave me in the end."

He continued to stroke his fingers through my hair as he mumbled, then it was like someone flicked a switch inside him. "Stupid whores, come out here with me to the middle of nowhere, falling for every line I feed them, lapping it up. They think that I don't know what they are really like. Well, now I win. Just like I do every time." He sighed deeply, his lips grazing my forehead.

My eyes snapped open andI took in the look of panic as it flitted across his face, only to be replaced with confusion and shock. "What? How? I-I..."

I cocked my head on one side, a smile gracing my lips. "How? You will never know the answer to that question. You messed with the wrong person, Emmett McCarty. You will pay for what you have done."

He stared at me, his eyes widening as my lips clamped firmly onto his neck like lightening, my teeth sinking straight into his jugular vein as I drew the precious nectar from within. I could've drained him of life in minutes, but for my plan to work I needed to keep him teetering on the edge of life.

Dragging him from the car was easy for me. Once he was on the ground I proceeded to rip in to him, causing gaping wounds to open on his body. Some of the precious blood that was left in his veins spilled from them and I had to stop myself from drinking it. Such a waste...

I then ripped up my clothes and made a frantic phone call to the police. I acted hysterical although I had never felt more calm in my life. I babbled about a bear and Emmett going at it, to protect me. I ended the call suddenly with a scream before I threw the cell phone to the ground. I threw myself against the hood of the car and knocked myself out. I then waited for help to come and 'save me'.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention in all this that I, Rosalie Hale, might be the biggest bitch in town, but I am also a vampire. I live with my 'family' in a coven and once a year, following the rules of our kind, of course, I am allowed to feed from a human. This is only on the anniversary of the ending of my mortal life, which just happened to be on Halloween.

Our whole life here is a facade to cover up the truth. No one must discover our secret, so we have a well constructed web of lies and deception to protect us. I choose those who do not deserve to live; murderers, rapists, the lowest in society. I see it as a public service, protecting people from the kind that ended my mortal life.

I was attacked and left for dead by a man that I thought had loved me, how foolish I was back then. I would have died if I had not been found by Carlisle Cullen, the vampire who saved me and gave me a second chance. I now live with him and his wife Esme and another older vampire, Maggie. She was turned when she was an old woman, many years ago. Maggie does not remember the details of how and when. She took Carlisle under her wing when she found him as a newborn. Esme was already living with her and she and Carlisle fell in love. Peter was a sad addition to the family, and they didn't tell me the details as he was with them when I joined them. He was frozen as a child, but seemed happy to have the love of Carlisle and Esme, who pose as our parents.

Our _pretend_ family works, and people just accepted what they were told. Humans are so easily fooled.

There are rules that govern our kind and I cannot make another like me. Carlisle should not have made me, and he took a risk in doing so, but his compassion took over. The most vital rule that I must obey is that I cannot expose our kind. Dating my victims made a great cover story for me. People will believe what I want them to believe. I knew that they would buy my story, that we had been attacked by a bear from the woods, and that Emmett heroically saved me...but ultimately lost his own life.

Emmett was not what he seemed, humans rarely are. I had picked him carefully and found out everything that I needed to know about him. I was helped, of course, by my grams, who was able to read minds. Tonight she had confirmed to me what I already suspected, that he had attacked girls before. The police had never had enough evidence to make it stick. Hell, one girl even died when she ran from him, got hit by a car. Luckily she was not badly hurt. See how easily humans are fooled?

Outcast, with fingers pointing and tongues wagging, his family had been forced to move from Chicago to Forks to start a new life. For Emmett, old habits were hard to break and he fell in with a bad crowd in Port Angeles.

He thought foolishly that he had the upper hand tonight. In all honesty, he never stood a chance against me. I am the world's deadliest predator, but I am sated for now and the beast within me has been tamed. Once I was finished with the hospital checks and the police statements had been taken, Carlisle and Esme were allowed to collect me. They knew what I had done tonight. Only when we were back in the safety of our house, did Grams ask.

"Everything went as planned?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, he was predictable and I don't think that the police will put me under any special scrutiny, they know his past."

Grams nodded slowly in agreement and the others smiled and left the room. As I turned to leave, Grams called me back. Once she was sure we were alone she spoke in a low voice.

"Rosalie, I have something to tell you. I looked into his background as I know you did, but there is something that you need to know. He was related through blood to Royce, he was a descendant of his."

I stared at her, not believing the name she had just uttered. If I had blood in my body it would have run cold. Royce was the man who attacked me, ending my mortal life. We dated in secret. I always believed that this was because he was older than me and that we would be talked about. What I didn't know was that he was a married man. I found it when it was too late. The night I confronted him was the night he killed me. We had met at the house of one of his friends where I had given him my virginity, foolishly believing that we would be together.

When he told me the truth, I cried, begged him to stay with me. In the end I threatened to tell his wife. I thought that this would force him to stay with me, but it didn't. He beat me to within an inch of my life and dumped my near lifeless body by the docks. That was where Carlisle had found and saved me.

Royce was the first person whose life I ended the following Halloween. I remembered the look on his face as he first saw me, recognizing me, but believing that his eyes were deceiving him from the amount of liquor in his system. He begged for his life when he realized. There was no reprieve for him, and I ended his miserable, worthless life with a wry smile.

"Emmett tried to kill me. Had I been human I would be dead now. Instead, he is the one who is lying on a mortuary slab. He deserved to die, just as they all did."

Grams nodded slowly, knowing that had I not taken his life tonight, that innocent people would have been killed at his hands.

Any reservations or remorse I might have felt over the life I ended tonight quickly evaporated and I stepped into the open air once more, where I stood and stared at the beautiful full moon. The moon became my sun as I now lived in the shadows and darkness in my immortal life.

* * *

**Authors Note.**

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the twist that I gave this. I didn't want a cute and cuddly Emmett, no he had to be dark and dangerous. He needed to be stopped and Rose was the girl to do it!

This was beta'd by the awesome Nmydreamz and pre-read by FFaddward. Thanks for your help and support. I hope that you like this - this is a pairing that I have not done before.


End file.
